Body Language
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: That awkward moment when the blonde was right. KF/Rob


**Let's retry this (: I'll be at 200 by Christmas, surely I will. **

**Body Language**

_I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French, but the way that body's talking definitely makes sense. _

"He acts different around you," Artemis observed, watching the ebony fumble with his utility belt in boredom.

She sat in the arm chair next to the side of the couch that Wally was lounging on. His feet were kicked up onto a pile of pillows and his hands supported his head. He laughed at the observation.

"Of course he does," Wally rolled his eyes, studying the ceiling with false interest, "We're best friends!"

Artemis shook her head.

"No, it's not that. It's like… I think he likes you," she pursed her lips in thought, testing the idea carefully.

Wally didn't flinch.

"Like… _like-_like, or just like?" he moved his hands.

He brought them to his well toned stomach, blindly drumming some tune known only to him on it, abusing his stomach with the rapid taps. Artemis gave him a glare that flatly screamed, "dumbass." He didn't care for it though. He preferred words.

"I don't speak Batman-Robin," he was referring to the conversations they could have with just their eyes.

He had once actually seen Robin tell Batman what him and Wally wanted from McDonalds without the ebony having to open his lips or move his fingers. It had been pretty cool.

"I think he has a crush on you," Artemis mumbled under her breath so the Boy Wonder wouldn't hear the accusation.

Wally cocked his head to the side, thinking about it. Artemis couldn't help but notice the smirk that came over the ginger's lips, same with the playful blush that lined his cheek bones.

He had once suspected it, but he figured that he wasn't likable. I mean, all of the girls he hit on usually rejected him anyway, so what different would it be with a guy? Robin did act different though. When he teased, he wasn't cruel as he was with half of the team behind their backs. His teasing and tone would switch up when the redhead would get close and his emerald eyes would take to sparkling excitedly under his sunglasses. His smiles weren't the vicious smirks as often when they were together; they were true and meaningful smiles that were pretty rarely given out to anyone else on the team.

Robin wasn't much of a touchy-feely guy, often flinching up at the slightest affection, but as of late, he dared to get closer and would often find it necessary to grab Wally to earn his attention. Whenever he referred to the whole team, he'd only glance the redhead's way. He had often also caught the ebony staring, but it didn't really bother him because that's what he assumed all friends did. Robin had also took to being more open about his past, sharing every little secret that Wally asked about, but only when Batman was nowhere to be seen and they were alone, still feeling the need to stay close and whisper it into Wally's ears.

Whenever they were up close and talking, he could feel the hidden blue beauties really staring at his lips and not his eyes. When Wally would laugh and say, "Love you bro" in a friendly way, Robin would return it, but his voice would be gentler and shy. Not to mention that on the missions when teams were to be decided, Robin would often snatch his wrist and claim him with a grin.

Before, he had unconsciously crossed these ideas off and just considered them to be Robin's strange ways of showing friendship. The idea of a crush wasn't bad though. It was actually kind of cute. It all made sense now though. Every glance, every smile, every broken word or saddened/jealous expression finally fell into place. Wally's smirk widened.

"Only one way to find out," he pointed out, leaping off the couch casually.

Artemis's eyes widened in surprise. Was Wally really going to do what she thought he was going to do? She curiously rose up off the chair and took Wally's place on the couch, kneeling so she could properly face the redhead as he approached the bored ebony who idled in the kitchen. Wally let himself get nice and close, throwing an arm around the unsuspecting sidekick. Robin's face shot red, but he seemed to discretely shake it off.

"Hey Rob," Wally greeted him, smiling warmly, pretending like everything was normal.

Robin raised an eyebrow, hesitant to reply. He could tell something was off.

"Hey… K… F…" he said slowly, looking around to make sure that no one was behind him with a water gun or something.

He was sure that the redhead had some tricks in his pockets, seeing that his sleeves were too short to house anything besides his arms. The only reason he was suspicious was because of how close Wally was holding him. He'd never been this close. It was enough to make his face burn. He was sure if the redhead had egged him or sprayed him with water that the egg would fry and that the water would evaporate.

"Awkward question: do you like me?" Wally grinned mischievously, his blush darkening playfully.

Robin tensed, but he played it off, pretending to be oblivious. This was obviously some stupid trick. Wally couldn't have figured it out by now.

"Of course… best friends forever," Robin reminded him, struggling to keep sounding sincere.

Wally shook his head, tsking under his breath.

"Nuh uh, that's not how it works. You know what I mean," he smirked, his eyes twinkling.

Robin's blush heavied and he wiggled out from under Wally's arm, backing up. He set a hand to his opposite elbow in the way he did when embarrassed or nervous.

"W-What?" he played up the act, knowing he could keep it up for a long while.

Wally's eyes narrowed and in a second, he was back to popping Robin's bubble of space, his forehead resting against the ebony's.

"I mean, if I kissed you right now, would you like it?" Wally asked bluntly, smiling teasingly.

Robin's face shot dark scarlet and he swallowed past the huge knot in his throat, his eyes wide enough to be seen from under his shades. His knees shook dangerously, but he was too paralyzed to dash away to his room until his blush faded like he wanted to. He didn't answer. Wally didn't like that. He frowned.

"Robin, damnit, you're _going _to answer me," Wally growled, daring to step closer.

Robin gained control of his legs for a moment, but all he could manage to do was take a weak step back, his back hitting the counter, trapping him in place. Wally noticed and smirked madly at it. He cornered Robin, taking one wrist in each of his hands, forcing it to the countertop. He couldn't even feel Artemis's stare anymore. His focus was on the flustered ebony in front of him.

"I'm not letting you go until you answer me," Wally informed him, getting close again.

Nestling his nose beside Robin's, he accidentally knocked the shades to the floor where they belonged, letting him see those beautiful eyes that he craved at the moment. They were scared and defenseless, but they failed to hide the slightest of a sparkle.

"Well, that depends. Do _you_ want to kiss _me_?" Robin tried to put all pressure in his hands so he wouldn't collapse on his weak knees.

He tried not to focus on how close Wally's lips were. Wally's eyes narrowed further, but he couldn't hide a smile. Robin had always been quite the manipulative bastard.

"Don't try that Dark Eyes. I asked first," Wally reminded him, teasingly kicking him in the ankle.

"You also pinned me to the counter first," Robin countered, smirking at his genius, feeling self-conceited.

Wally couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"You didn't back off when I got close… I don't speak much foreign, but I'm pretty sure that's another way of telling me that you don't mind," Wally fought back, gently tracing the bridge of Robin's nose with his own, feeling powerful as the ebony screwed up his eyes.

Robin couldn't think of a good comeback. In fact, he couldn't think. It's impossible to think when the guy you have a crush on is less than centimeters away from kissing you.

"Fine… what if I… what if I do? Watcha gonna do about it?" Robin kept his eyes closed up tight, afraid to see the reaction.

"What if you do what?" Wally taunted, wanting to hear the words for himself.

Robin squirmed, obviously wanting to escape. Wally just smiled, slipping his hands down so he held Robin down by his own pale hands instead of taunting him with his wrists. The ebony cursed heavily under his breath at how warm Wally's hands were.

"What if I kick you in the balls? Will you leave me alone then?" Robin tossed, obviously irritated.

He didn't like being teased. He liked the big performance, not the little acts that led up to it. Wally shook his head, waiting until he caught Robin's glance before he teasingly took to staring at the pale lips before him. He was going to taunt the Boy Wonder out of his wonderful mind if that's what it took to hear that the blue eyed babe liked him.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get an answer. I don't want any of that eye-talking shit either. I want to hear it from your _pretty lips_," Wally wasn't able to keep a straight face on the last part, laughing dryly.

The hot breath on his lips made Robin tremble ever so dangerously. He was strong, but he couldn't hold out much longer than this. He was reaching his limit.

"KID FLASH!" Batman's voice sharply rang throughout the Cave, coated in venom.

Wally let out a squeak of surprise, falling away from Robin and hitting the kitchen floor hard. Robin didn't dare move. He just stayed there, screwing his eyes up, praying he'd lose the blush soon. Batman flew into the kitchen, lifting Wally into the air by his shirt. The ginger looked scared shitless, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"_If I ever see you that close to my sidekick, so help me GOD, I will __**kill **__you! Understand?_" Batman growled, his voice as dark as Hell could ever dream of being.

Wally forgot how to speak, so he just nodded shakily before Batman threw him to the ground. Wally let out a cry, more of fear than pain, not daring to get up. Then Batman turned his eyes to his terrified sidekick.

"Get your sunglasses Robin. We're leaving."

Batman started for the door, murder written over his features. Robin quickly picked up his shades, starting to run after Batman. He stopped though, as if he forgot something and ran back into the kitchen. He knelt down beside Wally, smiling nervously.

"Yes, I like you and yes, I would like it if you kissed me," Robin said quickly, lunging forward and pressing his lips clumsily to the ginger's.

Then he leapt to his feet and dashed after Batman, grinning to himself, shaking all over. Wally stayed on the floor, his eyes still wide, his blush turning his face a whole new level of scarlet. Only once Robin and Batman were gone did Artemis's shrieks of laughter fill the Cave. Wally buried his face in his hands, smiling behind them.

"Shut up," he grumbled her way, his face burning on a whole new level.

His face was probably burning hot enough to cook the butterflies in his stomach. Artemis kept right on laughing.

"I told you!" she giggled merrily, laying on the couch and clutching her side.

Wally didn't care. He had been right about something… Earlier, he had predicted that sense Robin didn't back off that he wanted the kiss. Technically, he was right. So there! Blondie could shove _that _up her ass.

**Sorry, cruddy ending. No time. Have to go watch Kameron play the Scarecrow in the play. I heard he has such a pretty voice (: I'm excited. Hope you liked this even though it really didn't have any body language… Oops! **

**-F.J. **


End file.
